The subject matter herein relates generally to compression tools for terminating wires to electrical connectors.
Compression tools are known for terminating wires to electrical connectors such as connectors. The connectors are loaded into the compression tool and a handle is squeezed to press the connector onto the wires to make electrical connection therebetween. For example, the connector may include insulation displacement contacts (IDCs) that are pressed onto the wires to make electrical connection therebetween. The compression tools typically include a ram connected to the handle that is actuated when the handle is squeezed. The ram engages the connector and presses the connector onto the wires.
Known compression tools are not without disadvantages. For instance, the compression tools have a fixed relationship between the ram and the handle such that the compression tools have a single shut height. In other words, the ram is pressed to the same final position every time the handle is squeezed to the closed position. However, typically different sized connectors are known and in use. In order for the tool to be used with different sized connectors, the connector includes a family of spacers that may be placed in the space between the ram and the connector to change the shut height of the compression tool. The spacers are separate components and may be easily lost, and increase the overall cost of the compression tool.
In some situations, when long connectors are being terminated, the operator uses the tool by only partially closing the handle to an intermediate, rather than fully closed, position to reduce the shut height of the compression tool to accommodate the longer connector. However, such use of the compression tool requires a skillful operator and extra time as the operator must estimate the amount of closing needed to fully terminate the connector to the wires. Partial termination may occur, leading to a defective connector. Additionally, over-closing may lead to damage to the connector.
A need remains for a compression tool that can terminate different sized electrical connectors. A need remains for a compression tool that allows the ram to be variably positionable with respect to the handle to define different shut heights for the compression tool.